looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cartoons that are currently restored on DVD or Blu-Ray releases
This is a list of cartoons that have already been restored from their original negatives on any official Looney Tunes DVD and/or Blu-Ray. Please note this covers cartoons that have been released on Golden Collection, Platinum Collection and Super Stars. 'Key Map' LTGC '''= Looney Tunes Golden Collection '''LTPC = Looney Tunes Platinum Collection V# = Volume Number, Indicates what volume collection that which cartoon can be found in. (Example: Going! Going! Gosh! LTGC-V2 and LTPC-V2) LP = This cartoon has a lowered pitch to it. GCPC = Both Golden Collection and Platinum Collection LTSS = Looney Tunes Super Stars. Character names will be given abbreviations. Example: (LTSS-BB) * BB = Bugs Bunny * DD = Daffy Duck * PP = Porky and Friends * FL = Foghorn Leghorn and Friends * ST = Sylvester and Tweety * SH = Sylvester and Hippity Hopper * PLP = Pepe Le Pew * WECRR = Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner GPSS = Released on Golden, Platinum and Super Stars Collections MC = Released on Looney Tunes Mouse Chronicles: The Chuck Jones Collection GCMC = Both Golden Collection and Mouse Chronicles AAAC = Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Academy Awards Animation Collection WSCI = Widescreen Cropped Issue JAPDVD '''= Japanese DVD, Not Released in the US. Preferably the "I Love Tweety" DVDs, which in turn will be abbreviated as '''I<3T. Warner Bros. Termite Terrace Cartoons 1930-32 *''Congo Jazz'' - LTGC-V6 *''The Booze Hangs High'' - LTGC-V6 *''Bosko the Doughboy'' - LTGC-V6 *''Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!'' - LTGC-V6 *''One More Time'' - LTGC-V6 *''You Don't Know What You're Doin'!'' - LTGC-V6 *''Ride Him, Bosko!'' - LTGC-V6 1933 *''Bosko in Person'' - LTGC-V6 *''The Dish Ran Away with the Spoon'' - LTGC-V6 *''Bosko's Picture Show'' - LTGC-V6 *''We're in the Money'' - LTGC-V6 *''Buddy's Day Out'' - LTGC-V6 *''I've Got to Sing a Torch Song'' - LTGC *''Buddy's Beer Garden'' - LTGC-V6 1934-35 *''Buddy's Circus'' - LTGC-V6 *''I Haven't Got a Hat'' - LTGC-V3 *''A Cartoonist's Nightmare'' - LTGC-V6 *''Hollywood Capers'' - LTGC-V3 *''Gold Diggers of '49'' - LTGC-V5 1936 *''Alpine Antics'' - LTGC-V5 *''I Love to Singa'' - LTGC-V2 *''Milk and Money'' - LTGC-V5 *''Little Beau Porky'' - LTGC-V4 *''The CooCoo Nut Grove'' - LTGC-V3 *''Porky in the North Woods'' - LTGC-V4 1937 *''Pigs Is Pigs'' - LTGC-V3 *''Porky's Romance'' - LTGC-V3 *''She Was an Acrobat's Daughter'' - LTGC-V3 *''Porky's Duck Hunt'' - The Essential Daffy Duck *''Porky's Railroad'' - LTGC-V4 *''Speaking of the Weather'' - LTGC-V3 *''The Case of the Stuttering Pig'' - LTGC-V4 *''Little Red Walking Hood'' - LTGC-V5 *''Porky's Double Trouble'' - LTGC-V5 *''The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos'' - LTGC-V3 1938 *''Daffy Duck & Egghead'' - LTGC-V3 *''Porky's Poppa'' - LTGC-V5 *''Porky at the Crocadero'' - LTGC-V4 *''What Price Porky'' - LTGC-V5 *''Porky's Hare Hunt'' - LTPC-V2 *''Now That Summer Is Gone'' - LTGC-V4 *''Porky the Fireman'' - LTGC-V4 *''Katnip Kollege'' - LTGC-V2 *''Have You Got Any Castles?'' - LTGC *''Porky's Party'' - LTGC-V3 *''Wholly Smoke'' - LTGC-V5 *''Cracked Ice'' - LTGC-V4 *''Porky in Wackyland'' - GCPC, LTGC-V2, LTPC-V2 *''Little Pancho Vanilla'' - LTGC-V4 *''Porky in Egypt'' - GCPC, LTGC-V3, LTPC-V2 *''You're an Education'' - LTGC-V4 *''The Night Watchman'' - LTGC *''The Daffy Doc'' - LTGC-V3 *''Daffy Duck in Hollywood'' - LTGC-V3 1939 *''Prest-O Change-O'' - LTPC-V2 *''Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur'' - LTGC-V3 *''Porky and Teabiscuit'' - LTGC-V3 *''Thugs with Dirty Mugs'' - LTGC-V3 *''Naughty But Mice'' - MC *''Polar Pals'' - LTGC-V5 *''Old Glory'' - LTGC *''Wise Quacks'' - LTGC-V5 *''Hare-um Scare-um'' - LTPC-V2 *''Little Brother Rat'' - MC *''The Film Fan'' - LTGC-V3 1940 *''Elmer's Candid Camera'' - GCPC, LTGC-V1, LTPC-V2 *''Pilgrim Porky'' - LTGC-V5 *''The Bear's Tale'' - LTGC-V5 *''Porky's Poor Fish'' - LTGC-V4 *''Sniffles Takes a Trip'' - MC *''You Ought to Be in Pictures'' - GCPC, LTGC-V2, LTPC-V? *''A Gander at Mother Goose'' - LTGC-V5 *''Tom Thumb in Trouble'' - LTGC-V5 *''Little Blabbermouse'' - MC *''The Egg Collector'' - MC *''A Wild Hare'' - AAAC, LTPC-V2 *''Patient Porky'' - LTGC-V5 *''Prehistoric Porky'' - LTGC-V5 *''The Sour Puss'' - LTGC-V4 *''Bedtime for Sniffles'' - MC 1941 *''Sniffles Bells the Cat'' - MC *''Tortoise Beats Hare'' - GCPC, LTGC-V2, LTPC-V2 *''Goofy Groceries'' - LTGC-V3 *''Toy Trouble'' - MC *''Porky's Preview'' - LTGC-V5 *''The Trial of Mr. Wolf'' - LTGC-V5 *''Farm Frolics'' - LTGC-V5 *''Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt'' - AAAC, LTPC-V? *''Meet John Doughboy'' - LTGC-V6 *''The Heckling Hare'' - LTGC-V2 *''The Brave Little Bat'' - MC *''Rookie Revue'' - LTGC-V6 *''Rhapsody in Rivets'' - AAAC *''Wabbit Twouble'' - GCPC, LTGC-V1, LTPC-V2 *''Porky's Pooch'' - LTGC-V5 1942 *''Conrad the Sailor'' - LTGC-V4 *''Crazy Cruise'' - LTGC-V5 *''The Wabbit Who Came to Supper'' - LTGC-V3 *''Horton Hatches the Egg'' - LTGC-V6 *''The Wacky Wabbit'' - LTGC-V5 *''The Draft Horse'' - LTGC-V6 *''Lights Fantastic'' - LTGC-V6 *''Wacky Blackout'' - LTGC-V6 *''Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid'' - GCPC, LTGC-V1, LTPC-V2 *''Foney Fables'' - LTGC-V5 *''The Ducktators'' - LTGC-V6 *''Eatin' on the Cuff or, The Moth Who Came to Dinner'' - LTGC-V5 *''The Dover Boys at Pimento University or The Rivals of Roquefort Hall'' - LTGC-V2, Casablanca 70th Anniversary Edition Blu-Ray *''The Hep Cat'' - LTGC-V2 *''The Hare-Brained Hypnotist'' - LTGC-V2 *''A Tale of Two Kitties'' - LTGC-V5 *''My Favorite Duck'' - LTGC-V6 *''Case of the Missing Hare'' - LTGC-V3 1943 *''Pigs in a Polka'' - LTGC-V3 *''Tortoise Wins by a Hare'' - GCPC, LTGC-V1, LTPC-V2 *''The Fifth-Column Mouse'' - LTGC-V6 *''To Duck or Not to Duck'' - LTGC-V6 *''Super-Rabbit'' - LTGC-V3 *''The Wise Quacking Duck'' - GCPC, LTGC-V5, LTPC-V2 *''The Aristo-cat'' - GCMC, LTGC-V4, MC *''Wackiki Wabbit'' - LTGC-V3 *''Yankee Doodle Daffy'' - LTGC-V1 *''Porky Pig's Feat'' - LTGC-V3 *''Scrap Happy Daffy'' - LTGC-V5 *''A Corny Concerto'' - LTGC-V2 *''Falling Hare'' - LTGC-V3 *''Daffy - The Commando'' - LTGC-V6 *''An Itch in Time'' - LTGC-V3 *''Puss n' Booty'' - LTGC-V4 1944 *''Little Red Riding Rabbit'' - LTGC-V2 *''Tom Turk and Daffy'' - LTSS-PP *''Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears'' - LTGC-V1 *''I Got Plenty of Mutton'' - LTGC *''Tick Tock Tuckered'' - LTSS-DD *''Swooner Crooner'' - LTGC-V3 *''Russian Rhapsody'' - GCPC, LTGC-V6, LTPC-V2 *''Duck Soup to Nuts'' - LTGC-V2 *''Hare Ribbin''' - LTGC-V5 *''Hare Force'' - LTGC-V3 *''Birdy and the Beast'' - LTPC-V2 *''Buckaroo Bugs'' - GCPC, LTGC-V5, LTPC-V2 *''Plane Daffy'' - GCPC-V4 *''Lost and Foundling'' - MC *''Booby Hatched'' - LTGC-V4 *''The Old Grey Hare'' - GCPC-V5 *''The Stupid Cupid'' - LTGC-V4 *''Stage Door Cartoon'' - LTGC-V2 1945 *''Odor-able Kitty'' - GCSS, LTGC-V3, LTSS-PLP *''Herr Meets Hare'' - LTGC-V6 *''Draftee Daffy'' - LTGC-V3 *''Trap Happy Porky'' - MC *''Life with Feathers'' - LTPC-V3 *''Hare Trigger'' - LTGC-V6 *''A Gruesome Twosome'' - LTGC-V3 *''Wagon Heels'' - LTGC-V5, LTSS-PP *''Hare Conditioned'' - LTGC-V2 *''Fresh Airedale'' - LTGC-V6 *''The Bashful Buzzard'' - GCPC, LTGC-V5, LTPC-V2 *''Hare Tonic'' - GCPC, LTGC-V3, LTPC-V1 *''Nasty Quacks'' - LTSS-DD 1946 *''Book Revue'' - LTGC-V2 *''Baseball Bugs'' - LTGC-V1 *''Holiday for Shoestrings'' - LTGC-V5 *''Baby Bottleneck'' - LTGC-V2 *''Hare Remover'' - LTGC-V3 *''Hollywood Canine Canteen'' - LTGC-V6 *''Hush My Mouse'' - MC *''Hair-Raising Hare'' - LTGC-V1 *''Kitty Kornered'' - LTGC-V2 *''Hollywood Daffy'' - LTGC-V5 *''Acrobatty Bunny'' - LTGC-V3 *''The Great Piggy Bank Robbery'' - LTGC-V2 *''Bacall to Arms'' - LTGC-V5 *''Walky Talky Hawky'' - LTGC-V3 *''The Big Snooze'' - LTGC-V2 *''Mouse Menace'' - LTSS-PP *''Rhapsody Rabbit'' - LTGC-V2 *''Roughly Squeaking'' - MC ''1947 *Scent-imental Over You'' *''A Hare Grows In Manhattan'' *''Birth of a Notion'' *''Tweetie Pie'' *''Rabbit Transit'' *''Easter Yeggs '' *''Crowing Pains '' *''A Pest in the House'' *''House Hunting Mice'' *''Slick Hare'' *''A Horsefly Fleas '' 1948 *''Riff Raffy Daffy'' - LTSS-PP *''The Pest That Came to Dinner'' - LTSS-PP 1949 *''Curtain Razor'' - LTSS-PP 1950 *''Rabbit Fire'' - GCPC, LTGC-V1, LTPC-V2, LP 1951 *''Corn Plastered'' - LTSS-PP 1952 1953 1954 *''Gone Batty'' - LTSS-PP 1955 1956 1957 1958 1959 1960 *''Dog Gone People'' - LTSS-PP 1961 1962 1963 1964 *''A Message to Gracias'' - LTGC-V4''' *''Bartholomew Versus the Wheel'' - ''LTGC-V6 *''Freudy Cat'' ''- LTSS-SH *''Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare'' - LTSS-BB, WSCI ''fixed in LTPC-V1' *''Nuts and Volts'' - LTGC-V4'' *''The Iceman Ducketh'' - LTSS-DD, WSCI''' *''False Hare'' - '''LTSS-BB, WSCI *''Señorella and the Glass Huarache'' - ''LTGC-V5 DePatie-Freleng Productions 1964-65 *''Pancho's Hideaway - LTGC-V4 *''The Wild Chase - LTGC-V4 1966-67 Seven Arts *''Bunny and Claude (We Rob Carrot Patches)'' - LTSS-PP *''The Great Carrot Train Robbery'' - LTSS-PP Post Golden Age Television Specials/Movies Category:Lists Category:Stubs Category:Construction